Hunt Gone Wrong: Meeting The Winchesters
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Kiara Williams meets The Winchester brothers when a hunt goes wrong. Instalment 1.


"Kiara, get over here!" Matt shouted, eager as always to get on with the hunt.

"Wait Matt, just for once take it easy." I replied scolding my cousin.

"Come on these are one of the easiest to kill. Just behead the suckers and we're done. So come on." He shouted raising the Katana I insisted he take, well it beat him trying to cut their heads off with an axe.

"Matt we don't know how many there are in that house. We could end up over run with them." I whispered hearing the sound of a car slowly approaching.

Before I could scold him further or point any other problems out he had bolted for the back door. I quickly got up taking my own Katana out of it's sheath ready to back him up. One day he will be the death of me.

We had been in Wisconsin for 2 days, we had heard reports of people going missing and a few bodies drained of all their blood. Matt went into the coroners office in the disguise of an FBI agent so he could take a look at the bodies, while I went to talk to the victims family and friends. I was trying to find out which were true missing persons cases and which weren't. I met Matt later in a diner. He had confirmed what we thought, Vampires. I still wasn't sure how many of the missing people were now vampires. Nobody could tell me much about the nights they went missing. Unfortunately real life vamp's aren't like the ones from Twilight, they weren't handsome or beautiful, they didn't sparkle in the sunshine and thank god (all though I still wonder if he's real) they are relatively easy to kill. No real vampires were plain and everyday looking, they did there best to just blend in. We went to the local hot spot and just people watched. As the sun went down a small group, three guys and a girl walked in. I immediately sensed something was off and pointed them out to Matt.

"Well I'll be damned, first time ever they fall into our lap!" Matt says as he watches them. They single out a girl and eventually leave with her and get in to a car, we quickly jump into my 1969 Ford Mustang and follow them. We get out and watch them go in to a house separated from all its neighbours by lines of trees. I pop the trunk and get out our weapons so we can be ready. I take out 2 Katana's handing one to Matt and closing the trunk before he can take an axe or something stupid.

Matt charges to the back door and kicks it in as I quickly follow behind him. Downstairs alone I can see at least 10 vampires. Matt indicates he's going up stairs and leaves me to deal with the mess downstairs. I quickly focus and slice the heads off 2 of the nearest vamps (my reason for picking the Katana as it easily slides through flesh). Unfortunately I am soon boxed in by the vampires exactly what I didn't want to happen. One tackles me to the floor and I lose grip of the Katana. I hold the head of the vamp on top of me away from my face. I see the others coming in to attack me as well. A scuffle breaks out and I hear the vamps scrambling to gain control, I smile knowing that Matt has come back downstairs. I manage to fight the vampire off of me. I roll grabbing my Katana and in one fluid motion I take the head off the vampire that attacked me. I turn to the other fight and see two guys, instead of Matt fighting the vampires. One is extremely tall with floppy brown hair and the other is short still a few inches taller than me with close cropped brown hair. The taller one is struggling with 2 vampires and I go to help him. I drag one female vampire by the hair, bringing the Katana round and slicing the head off the other vampire. I push the one I have by the hair away from me taking her head too. There is a loud crash from upstairs and the sound of breaking glass. I run upstairs leaving the two new hunters to deal with the vamps downstairs. I search looking for Matt, not wanting to shout and distract him. Headless bodies are strewn every where and I finally check the last bedroom where the window is broken. I still don't see Matt and a sickening feeling creeps into the pit of my stomach. I lean out the broken window. And crumble inside. I scream wordlessly in sorrow and anger. I run down the stairs and out the door. I throw myself on the floor next to Matt. I hold him in my arms knowing that he is dead from the angle of his neck and the colour his skin has turned. I cry my heart out, I have no family now. The monsters of the world had taken everyone except Matt. Now he was gone too. I don't know how long I sat there holding his body, I don't know when the other 2 hunters came out to me and took me away.

I awoke in a motel room, the smell of breakfast filling the room. I smile and go to ask Matt if he brought me breakfast too, when it hits me. Matt is dead, dead and gone. I quickly jump out of bed and check my surroundings. The shorter guy from last night is sat at the little breakfast table. He had stopped eating to stare at me.

"Sam! Get out here she's awake." He shouts. The tall guy from last night, Sam, comes out of the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is Dean. We were at the house last night with the vampires. I'm sorry about your friend." He says unsure of the relationship between me and Matt while trying to be soothing at the same time.

"Did you get them all?" I ask.

"What?" The one named Dean asks.

"Did you kill all the vampires?" I reply slowly pronouncing each word.

"Yeah we did. Thanks for helping me last night." Sam says offering me a glass of water.

"Your welcome, but I owe you two as well. If you hadn't have come along when you did I might have died as well." I say taking the water and drinking it. Dean starts to take more of an interest all of a sudden.

"Well your sure taking it well, so what's your name?" Dean asks.

"Dean for god sake you need to learn the meaning of tack." Sam says, reminding me of me when I would scold Matt.

"It's ok, in this business you get used to or get out. I'm Kiara." I say sitting down opposite Dean and taking half his sandwich and eating it. He looks at me incredulously, I smile and wink at him before taking another bite and Sam laughs at him. We sit silently for awhile when suddenly I realise who's company I was most likely in.

"Ah you say your Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah I'm Sam and he's Dean." Sam says pointing at himself then Dean.

"Winchester's?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Dean asks.

"Well I'll be damned, I've heard lots about you from Tamara and Ash when he was still alive. You guys are supposed to be pretty damn good hunters. And your dad may he rest in peace was one of the best. My dad used to talk about him all the time."

"Ash, you knew him?" Dean asks.

"Yeah blonde guy with a mullet, awesome taste in music and a wiz on the computer. That's a loss to the hunters community we could do with out." I reply.

"Hey how do you feel about going for a drink?" Dean asks turning his most charming smile at me.

"Dean it's not even 2 yet." Sam says to him crossing his arms.

"Take it easy Sam it's 5pm somewhere. Did you guys bring my car or leave it at the house?" I ask and Dean laughs smiling appreciatively at me.

"Well we only saw the one car and we brought that back with us, but we can go back for yours though." Sam says to me.

"The car you brought back was it a 1969 Ford Mustang?"

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Well then it's fine, that's my baby." I say smiling at the look on Dean's face.

"I think I'm in love!" Dean says jokingly.

"So we going or what?" I say looking between the two. Dean doesn't need to be asked twice grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"No I think I'll pass." Sam says.

Me and Dean head to the local watering hole. Dean orders beer and we knock a few back, listening to Motorhead, AC/DC and other old bands. It's clear me and Dean have a lot in common, but he is a lot wilder than I am. We order cheese burgers and fries for dinner and hit the beers again. I find myself staring at him and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. He orders some tequila shots and we start to joke and laugh, I notice he is staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I put my hand on his knee and he smiles putting his arm around me.

"You know you're really pretty." Dean says nuzzling my neck. I smile and kiss him. We head back to the motel both a little drunk.

Dean is clearly thinking what I'm thinking when he heads to his motel room, but stops short as Sam was in the room. Lucky for him my motel room was on the end of the row. I pull him towards the room and when we get in I push him on to the bed. I straddle him and kiss him, he forces his tongue into my mouth exploring and tasting as he goes. I start to pull his jacket off as he slide his hands under my top caressing my sides. We break away and he pulls his jacket off and then his shirt as I pull my top off. He pulls me into him and kisses the top of my breasts. His hands go behind my back and he unhooks my bra, my breasts spilling out and I slide it off my arms. He cups my breast and kisses them. He rolls my nipples in his mouth, as they slowly go hard and he teases them gently pulling them between his teeth, I let out a moan and run my fingers through his hair. I feel his member press against his jeans and I undo the top bottom, as he breaks away from my breast and plants kisses all along my neck. He lifts me placing me on the bed pulling his jeans off and taking off his boxers. In one fluid motion he pulls my jeans off and takes my panty's off. He crawls back on top of me kissing his way up my body and running one hand down my side across my stomach and on to my thigh. He slides his hand between my legs and inserts a finger inside me. I arc my back as he inserts two fingers and begins to pull them in and out faster and faster hitting that spot inside me just right. I let out another moan as I feel the warmth of the orgasm building. Before I climax he stops looking it my eyes, smiling and pulls himself up the bed. I feel his member press against me hard and ready. He pushes gently against my entrance teasing and pinching my hardened nipple between his fingers. When he finally pushes himself in and I let out another moan.

"Fuck you are so warm and tight." Dean whispers pushing in and out.

"Faster Dean." I shout as I feel the pressure build again between my legs, Dean groans as he to is almost ready. I rake my nails down his back screaming his name as he groans. I arc my back as he cums inside me and my juices flow. He collapse's next to me sliding out of me. I pull the bed cover up around us and drift off to sleep with my arm across Deans chest and he wraps his arms around me falling asleep too.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Dean snoring. I get out of bed and get changed. I go back to the bed and kiss Dean softly before I leave. I write him a note with a simple message, I had fun last night x. I had thought about sticking with Sam and Dean for awhile, but I didn't want to get to know anyone that well again and have to lose them. I climb in to my Baby and set off ready for the next hunt.


End file.
